In many countries, the use of baby seats in a vehicle is mandatory by legislation, as this subject has been indicated as essential to the safety of an infant sitting in the vehicle. But, on the other hand, when the baby seat is not in use, the volume of the vehicle's cabin is reduced, and actually the unused baby seat occupies an adult seat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.